The Moment He Sees Her
by helvengurl
Summary: The moment Natsume sees the ever-so adorable Mikan. Oneshot. Fluff. SO FUN.


_Okay, so some shit's been happening to me for the past week, and now I've developed a Shoujo addiction. And after all, what's more shoujo Gakuen Alice? Oh. That's right. Nothing. I have since decided, the best thing to do is admit my fault, and write sappy fan fiction all taking place five years in the future so my shipping happiness isn't taken away from me. As far as cannon, I'm pretty much Natsume and Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka, and that's it. I think Permy and Tsubasa should get together too. They're just so cute._

_So, anywho, this is a cutesy one-shot I just couldn't resist. :D WOO FOR FLUFF. This is actually just when he decided to be a dumbass. XD Why do I find that so damn endearing? Oh, who gives a damn. If I could, I'd do him in five years. XD Of course, I'd be twenty and I could be tried for statutory rape, but he'd be worth it. ;D_

**The Moment He Sees Her**

The moment he sees her, he knows she is his redemption. He knows instantly her face is one he likes; nay, one he wants to see for the rest of his life. It is one that could be angelic. Surely she is beautiful beyond compare, if only she'd pull her hair out of those ridiculous ponytails, and let those chocolate curls bounce on her back as she skips around happily.

She is so cheerily disposed. She chases away the darkness that lingers in every corner of his soul. Coffee-colored eyes smile all the time, even as they fall on his. He loves the way they dance on him a second, not reeking of the silent cry, _Murderer!_ The thought of his parents burning darkens his demeanor for only a moment, but just looking at her, hearing the quiet giggle, He knows instantly he wants no other, not Permy, not Anna, just her.

_Just Mikan._

He tries hard not to smile as she falls, as she doesn't realize the importance of her Alice. He finds her modesty refreshing, in every sense.

She sits in front of him, and the sudden lack of her eyes wakes him from his reverie instantly, as icy as Ruka dousing him with cold water when his nightmares blare incessantly. A shudder comes over him as he notices the darkness coming over him again. _Just look at me, Mikan. Make me feel that freedom again. _

Nullification Alice. It can instantly render his Inferno Alice useless. Finally she can take away the last bit of evil in him, If only she isn't so timid about him. He wants to reach out to her, even offer her a weak smile He wants to tell her not to cry, and beg her just to look at him. He only wants her. Only her near him, and she can clean him. He can finally be happy.

She is so sweet, so cute; he wants to take her away. He wants her to be only his, to smile only for him, to tame the fiery beast that wells up in him every day. _Just look at me, Mikan. _He silently pleads, but pride will not allow him to throw himself to her, to yell at her to look at him, to learn to _love_ him. She is his Beauty, and he knows he is the Beast. A rose, is what she is, and all it takes is that beautiful white rose to come close to him, just shake the dew of purity on him!

She is his salvation, his savior, he knows.

And as he turns to Ruka, the one who knows him best, to ask the silent question of if she can love him, and he sees the look. _Oh, Ruka, don't look so longingly at her! Don't long for Mikan! Ruka-Kun! No!_ Closing his eyes and leaning his head on the table, he knows he can not crush him for such a self-serving goal.

"_It's hard to understand, but Natsume never abandons his friends. And, He's done a lot of things to make himself look bad, but he always looks after other people than himself. He always quietly finds a way to protect others, even if it means he gets hurt."_

He looks up at Ruka and picks up a paper wad. He can not crush him. Not his Ruka. The paper flies from his hand and hit's its target. "HEY POLKA DOTS." He taunts.

He can not crush his Ruka.

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT" she yells.

Not his Ruka.

_Fin. Hehe. I love. I LOVE LOVE LOVE. But, of course, you're the only one that matters. R&R._


End file.
